Ashford Academy: The Love Story
by Ilyasviel16
Summary: One night, Student Council Treasurer Yuuri Shibuya bumps into someone. Unknown to him, tis person he just crashed into, is the spoiled prince, Wolfram and that, Wolfram is annoyed with him. Knowing Wolfram, he will try anything to annoy him as well.
1. The Royal Visit

There was a mixture of boredom and excitement in the atmosphere of the Student Council room as Milly Ashford announced her plans. An extremely bored Yuuri Sibuya was sitting next to the hyper Shirley Fenette. His best friend, Lelouch Lamperouge, noticed this.

"What's wrong? You seem to be down." He said. The amethyst-eyed boy expected an answer from Yuuri himself but, was answered by another person, his second sister, Amberyl. "His girlfriend broke up with him yesterday and worse, he found out that his childhood best friend's in the hospital. In short, not much people to comfort him."

"Are you talking about-?" Lelouch's sentence was cut off when Milly hit him with a rolled paper on his head. "OW! What was THAT for?!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"I told you to listen! The drama teacher wants those scripts by tomorrow and, the vice principal requests that you organize the venue for the Royal visit!"

Everyone raised their head upon hearing 'Royal'. "What do you mean by 'Royal visit', Milly?" Rivalz asked. "As simply as it states! Some people from the royal family and the knights of the round are coming to see the school."

Lelouch bangs his head unto the table. "No way." He cursed.

"I'll help." Amberyl volunteered.

The next week, everyone was busy preparing the school and Yuuri was running towards the clubhouse when he bumped into someone. That person fell down. Realizing what he had done, he offered his hand to the boy. "Sorry. I didn't know people take this route at this time of the night." He explained. Instead, the other boy swatted his hand away. "I don't need help from a commoner like you!" he spat. He stood up and growled. Yuuri blinked as soon he set eyes on the boy's face. He had emerald green eyes and blonde hair. A porcelain face fitting a prince. An angel from Heaven. He shot out of his reverie when the boy shouted. "Oi! Why are you staring!?"

"HUH? Oh, nothing." Yuuri said as he ran away, blushing for he had seen an angel.

"So rude of him." Wolfram muttered when the stranger ran. He shrugged.

That night:

"I'm dead tired. Who knew just the venue took us a whole week." Amberyl complained to her brother. "What's with the face?" she added. Lelouc looked at C.C. who was lying on the couch, fast asleep and ten, turned his gaze to Amberyl. "Do you still remember those times when we were young? When Suzaku would visit the castle and play with us?"

"Which part?"

"The one when Schneizel visited with his younger brother." Amberyl dropped the chess piece she was twirling. "Oh, you mean the Spoiled Prince, Wolfram El Britannia?" she asked, slight disgust filling her voice.

Lelouch nodded. "I heard he was going to come."

Amberyl sighed. Yuuri ran into their room, a wide smile on is lips. "I think it's a bit early for Valentine's Day. Don't you think so, Lelouch?" Amberyl noted, not prying her eyes off Yuuri. "Who's got you now, Yuuri?" Lelouch asked, catching Amberyl's drift.

"Oh, I don't know her name but, she has amazing emerald eyes and golden hair. She must be a transferee student."

Upon hearing the description, Lelouch and Amberyl looked at each other and tried to contain their laughter. 'Is he referring to Wolfram as a 'she'?' Lelouch thought. "You should go to your room, Yuuri. We'll handle the rest."

When the soukoku went out, Lelouch chuckled. "So, he thinks Wolfram is a 'she'. He seems to fit the role, though."

"Wait, if Milly mentioned 'The Knights of The Round', then, Suzaku is with them." Amberyl said.

Lelouch stood up from his seat and proceeded to the door. "Alright, I'm going to sleep. Just hope no one reveals our identity tomorrow and, don't make Wolfram notice too much."

Amberyl nodded, standing up and skipping towards Nunnally's room.

Tomorrow:

It was only a few more hours until the 'Royal Visit' when Ms. Villeta introduced the new student.  
"This boy is Wolfram von Bielefeld. Everyone should be nice to him, alright? Wolfram, you may sit beside Mr. Lamperouge."

Almost everyone swooned when Wolfram passed them. Lelouch covered his face. 'Damn. Villeta, you are so annoying!' he thought.

After a few minutes of lessons, it was all over. Amberyl skipped into the room, saying, "Lamperouge! Shirley! Hurry up! Milly's gonna kill us if we're late!"

Before Wolfram can see his seatmate's face, the latter sped out.

**~lloll~**

"Alright! Rivalz! Fix your uniform!" Milly commanded. The limo which contained the visitors stopped in front of them. Emperor Charles zi Britannia stepped out, spotting Lelouch and stands in front of him. "Lelouch vi Britannia, how were your lessons?"

They heard a chorus of "EH!?" from the Student Council.

"I warned you." Amberyl rolled her eyes.

Yuuri was staring at the person coming out of the limo. A young prince with blonde hair and emerald eyes. 'Wolfram is a member of the royal family?!' he thought.

"An honor to see you again, Wolfram El Britannia." Amberyl said, in her usual monotonous voice.

Wolfram skimmed through the small crowd, his eyes finally landing on the familiar boy with black hair and eyes. "YOU AGAIN!?"

~lloll~ To Be Continued ~lloll~

**A/n: Well, you must take note, Marianne is still alive and Charles isn't a cruel person. Also, the Black Knights is only a club in the school led by Lelouch. Amberyl is an OC of mine. Anyway,**

**R & R!**

**xoxo,**

**Ilyasviel16**


	2. In A Closet

"W-What?" Yuuri stuttered, trying not into get into trouble.

Before Wolfram could reply, an arm was stretched out before Yuuri. "Don't express your anger in here, _Your Highness_." Amberyl sneered. "Your Majesty, Your Highnesses, please, proceed." She bowed, showing the way.

"How rude." Wolfram muttered. He was about to argue further but, Schneizel put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. The green-eyed boy grumbled before following the others.

The Visitors were said to stay in the clubhouse and Nunnally had expressed her surprise in seeing both her mother and father in Area 11. When everyone was asleep, Amberyl went over to the Boy's Dorms and knocked on Yuuri's room. She heard a cry of "Come in."

She twisted the knob and entered. She noticed Yuuri's shocked expression. "What's a Britannian Princess doing here?"

Amberyl ignored Yuuri's question and sat on the seat near the latter. "I'm sorry about Wolfram. He's acts really weird when he meets new people."

"What kind of person is he?" Yuuri nonchalantly asked.

"Well, he's spoiled. But, here's the catch: it's only a façade. He'll only express himself when he's around people he really trusts. There's a special sign for that. Also, there's also a sign to know that but, no one except Schneizel-onii-chan knows that and, he won't tell us."

Yuuri leaned closer, eager to hear more. "Why are you asking, anyway?"

Yuuri returned to his original position. "Nothing."

Amberyl stood up and went over to the door. "I have to go before Lelouch notices my absence. O~ya~su~mi~na~sai, Yuuri."

After she closed the door behind her, she took out her earpiece which was connected to her phone. "Go on with the plan."

**~]o[~ (means next day)**

Before the classes, Charles took Lelouch's free time to talk to him in private.

"What is it, Father?" he asked. The older man cleared his throat. "I'm sure Marianne already talked about your engagement, right?"

Lelouch slowly looked away. "Father, is it alright if I… choose my partner?"

Charles blinked. "Is the 17th heir finally falling in love with a girl?"

"Ah, well, yes. That seems to be it." He straightened himself, trying not to show weakness in front of his own dad. "She's a close friend of mine and, well, she's been very kind."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. When will I meet her?"

"Father, well, recently, I heard that she's in EU, visiting a friend of hers. She might be back in a few days though."

Charles rose from his seat and glanced back at his son. "I'll try to ask V.V. about it."

Lelouch smiled. "Thanks, dad."

Amberyl suddenly opened the door, saying, "Lelouch! Milly said-." She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Charles. "Oh, sorry, dad. I didn't know you were talking to him about the engagement."

"Amberyl vi Britannia. I heard that you disobeyed Cornelia's orders to choose your knight."

Amethyst eyes widened at the remark. "Um… I don't need one."

"Too late," Lelouch said. "I already picked one and he's on school campus, watching your every move." He retorted.

Amberyl muttered something like, "I'll find him." Her face turned into another frown. "Also, Milly said that we'll be having a meeting after class." After that, she went out, waving a goodbye to her father.

Lelouch stood up himself and went out, bidding Charles goodbye. 'Don't tell me it's another event but, knowing Milly, she's going to do something crazy again. I just wish C.C. won't be back until then or Milly will think something even worse.' He thought. 'C.C., where ARE you?' this sentence kept playing in his mind, not allowing him to concentrate on Music class.

"Mister Lamperouge, I'm asking you, who the composer is nicknamed 'The Genius among Geniuses'?" The music teacher, Ms. Anne, asked him.

He snapped out of his reverie, looking at her. She's always been this strict to him. It was obvious that everyone knew this and now, she thought she would actually have him trapped.

"Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Miss Anne." He replied, smirking. The teacher was taken aback by him. She narrowed her eyes. "Alright, let's proceed." She was going to say something but then, the bell rang. He glanced at the empty seat beside him. 'Where's Wolfram?' he thought. Another voice interrupted his thoughts through the speaker. "Lunch Time everyone! Student Council members, proceed to the Council room, now! We will have a meeting! And I mean NOW!!" The president said.

Lelouch stood up, fixing his things. He noticed a shadow in front of him so; he looked up, seeing Wolfram. "Prince Wolfram, is there something you need?"

"I need to get out of here. Your President is planning something and I don't like it." He hissed.

"You should ask you knight since, I, do not know any way out." He lied.

"Don't lie. As a prince, I order you to find a way to get me out of here!" he commanded, keeping his voice low and harsh.

Yuuri went near them, handing Lelouch some papers. "Vice Pres, here are the-." Lelouch suddenly snatched the parchments and said, "Here's your solution! Ask Yuuri!" and sped out.

Wolfram gawked at his half-brother. "Lelouch!"

Yuuri blinked. "What did he say?" he said.

Wolfram crossed his arms and pouted. "You heard him. I'm asking; get me out of the school without anyone noticing."

'Is that a favor or a command?' he thought. He bowed. "Of course, Your Highness."

They went out of the classroom and into the hallways. Yuuri was inspecting a room when somebody pushed both of them into a nearby closet. The closet was big enough to fit them but, they had to stand with their bodies touching each other.

"This place is too small! Move over!"

"Hate to disobey you, Your Highness but, as you can see, there's no place to move to." Yuuri said, annoyed.

"When I find out who did this, I'm going to sue them!" he cursed.

'Isn't it time to think that you're not in a situation to say that?' He thought, eyeing the blonde prince pressed against him.

"What ARE you staring at!?" Wolfram suddenly shrieked, making Yuuri want to cover his ears.

"I wasn't staring! I swear!" he lied.

Suddenly, the closet door opened and since Yuuri was pushing Wolfram, they landed with the blonde boy under.

They heard a small sound of a 'click' and then looked up, seeing Anya holding her phone. "Recorded. Thank you." She said in her usual monotonous tone. Amberyl and Lelouch came in, carrying small stacks of paperwork. The older brother almost dropped his stack when he saw the awkward position the two were in.

"Uh… What are the two of you doing?" he asked, smirking.

Upon snapping back to his senses, he stood up and waved his arms frantically. "I-It's not w-what you t-think!"

Amberyl raised a brow. "So, you're saying tat you weren't pushed into the closet forcefully and then, accidentally fell into that position?" she said, formulating what might have happened.

"AUGHHH!!! You're still impossible!!!!" Wolfram exclaimed as he stomped his way out.

Yuuri was still recovering from the blonde's noisy complaints when he stood up. "Ow." He said, rubbing both of his ears.

Unnoticed to them, Amberyl had an earpiece attached to her ear. "Phase two accomplished." She murmured. She noticed a shadow near the wall. She took out a small gun from her pocket and pointed to the figure. "State your name and division, soldier."

A figure of blonde hair and blue eyes stood out, standing straight. "Roxas Elric, ma'am. I'm the Knight of Princess Amberyl vi Britannia!" he saluted.

Amberyl glared at Lelouch who, in return, shrugged. She smirked, an idea forming in her mind. She leaned close to Roxas and whispered. "I want you to spy on Yuuri and my brother, Wolfram."

"Dare I ask why?"

"Wolfram seems to be taking a liking to Yuuri. I want to know if he acts differently when he is alone. "

"But, Your Highness, I was instructed to guard you."

"Listen to my plan and then, you won't get caught."

"Alright then, what is it?"

"It goes like this…"

~lloll~ TBC ~lloll~

**A/n: Cut it there! I'm sleepy and, I already need to go to bed before my mom finds out I'm still awake! Anyway, don't forget to:**

**R & R!**

**xoxo,**

**Ilyasviel16**


	3. What happened?

Roxas grumbled as he walked back to his dorm. That girl is a pain in the neck…. Always asking about Wolfram and such. Who did he mean, by the way?

_~Flashback~_

"_Ne, Roxas-kun, I heard they had a new student in the Sophomore Division. He was cute, wasn't he? I want to meet him! Ne, you're in the Student Council, right? Can you introduce me to him?" Alinia asked as she stubbornly clung unto the blonde's arm._

"_What's my position got to do with this?!" he whispered._

"_He's a prince, isn't he?" she purred. "I'm from a noble family so, I think it'd be best if I'm the one who got him instead of some other person."_

_Roxas grimaced. He knew very well who she meant by that._

"_No. If you want to meet him, do it yourself. Also, you're older…. You should at least consider that you're asking a younger student." He pulled his arm out of her grasp and walked away._

_~End of Flashback~_

"You look angry. What's the matter?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ah! Yuuri-sempai!" he bowed. "I'm fine… Just a few minor problems… Also, is Prince Wolfram still ordering you around?" he asked, walking in a pace wherein both he and Yuuri could keep up.

"Argh! Yeah, he still is. It's annoying but, I have to go through this since Lelouch and Shinou-sempai are the one's who asked me to. I couldn't argue with them…" Yuuri said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Shinou-sempai? Isn't he supposed to be in college already?"

"Hm." He nodded. "But, he seems to care for him….What do you think?" he asked, turning his head towards the younger.

"Well, according to Amberyl and Lelouch, Shinou-sempai is Wolfram-sempai's older brother. Why ask?"

"Hontou ni?" he queried, hoisting a brow.

Roxas nodded. They heard Yuuri's name being called so, they halted their steps and turned around. They spotted Wolfram running towards them, a frustrated look on his face.

"Your Highness? What's wrong?" Yuuri asked reluctantly.

Wolfram didn't answer and just continued running, taking Yuuri by the arm and dragging him outside.

Once outside,

Yuuri sat on a nearby bench under the tree as Wolfram bent over and panted.

"What's wrong and why'd you drag me all the way out here?" he looked around, realizing that he'd been dragged to the back garden of the whole school.

"I wanted to ask you…" Wolfram flinched as he sat down beside Yuuri and he also turned a few shades of red.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked sheepishly, expecting the answer to be something as an errand.

"I'm getting engaged and my half-brother said he'll help me out of this mess as long as I say so. Do I refuse or accept the plans?" he blurted out.

"Hmm…. That's a hard thing to decide so, I'd really don't know since I've never been in a relationship ever since birth…" he replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Pfft. What a wimp. Never been able to ask a girl out." He muttered, scoffing.

"I'm not a wimp and, I guess I just never seemed to have any interest in relationships… That might be the reason why I don't have a girlfriend…"

"I see. So, that makes you the same as me. My mother all the time has been asking me to hit the girls but, I just don't see anything favorable in the females I've encountered." He elucidated, staring straight to the tree in front of them as the wind blew on his hair.

Yuuri stared sub-consciously at him, smiling. "So, that explains it." He broke the silence and gave a grin.

"Explains what, wimp?"

"I'm not a wimp and, you're just afraid to be turned down, aren't you?"

Enraged by the turn of events, Wolfram stood up and yelled, "If you're not willing to help, you could've just said so! You didn't need to make fun of me!"

Yuuri raised his hands in defense and sweat dropped. "Hey, I didn't say anything that harsh!"

"Hmph!" with this retort, Wolfram stomped away, fuming.

"Jeez…. He's too hot-headed. I didn't say anything bad, did I?" he asked himself, lowering his gaze.

_He's getting engaged, huh? I guess that… Hey, wait, what am I thinking?! There's no way he'd actually… Oh, never mind._ He thought, standing up and retreating to his dorm.

From behind a tree, a figure smirked as she pointed something towards him and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolfram was in Lelouch's room, grumbling and cursing about inaudible things the latter could not comprehend.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Why don't we talk this over, Wolfram?" he gestured over to the table where a chess set lay untouched.

"Alright then, I'll try to beat you…"

Lelouch just smiled and sat down as the blonde did so.

"So, what were you talking about?" Lelouch asked, not prying his eyes off the board as Wolfram made the first move.

"Hmph. All I did was ask him some advice and then, there he goes, criticizing me! He's so annoying! This is your fault since you're the one who ordered him to help me!"

Lelouch grunted, talking his knight forward. "Hey, if you're talking about Yuuri, don't mind it. If you didn't know, he's a half-half."

Wolfram halted his complaints and looked at his brother. "R-Really? I didn't notice…. So, he's half-Britannian, huh?"

The raven-haired boy nodded. "His mother's an Eleven. About his father, he's a Duke."

"I-I see…. But, changing the subject, do you know who's going to get engaged to me?"

Lelouch shook his head and looked gloomily at the rook he was holding. "I'm sorry but, I have no idea. The only ones who know are Father and Uncle…. Even I don't know about my future-fiancé…"

Wolfram twitched. "I see….Well then, should I just accept it or not?" he asked, lowering his gaze unto the floor.

Lelouch cupped his chin in a thinking gesture. "It depends on you. Oh, checkmate. I never knew it was this late. Well then, Wolfram, you better get to sleep since the spring break starts tomorrow."

The blonde nodded.

**

* * *

**

A loud ringtone was heard all through out the room of Wolfram as he struggled against drowsiness and grogginess to get up and answer it.

"Hello?" he only managed to speak before putting his cell phone at arm's length as he winced.

"WOLFRAM!!! WAKE UP!!! YOUR FIANCÉ IS MISSING!!!" this snapped him out of his sleepless state and made him bolt up and went to the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

As Lelouch was just readying himself for another day of getting tagged along with Euphemia's shopping, he heard his phone ring so, he walked over to the night stand and answered the call. "Suzaku? What is it?"

"Lelouch. Problem!!" Suzaku, on the other line, said, sounding a bit panicked though he tried to hide it.

"Calm down, Suzaku. What's wrong?" he asked, draping his jacket over his shoulder as he walked out of his room and into the hallways of the castle.

He turned around the corner, only to be knocked down by another boy.

His phone slid from his hand, landing on the carpeted floor with a soft 'thump'.

"According to Miko and Shoma Shibuya, Yuuri is missing." Said a loud-speakered Suzaku on the phone.

Wolfram helped Lelouch up, dazed by Suzaku's statement.

"What's wrong, Wolfram? You seem a little bit….spacey." lelouch asked while bending down as to pick up his gadget.

_W-Who do I help….? Yuuri or my fiancé…?_

Without another thought, Wolfram grabbed Lelouch's arm and dragged him to the garage where they kept their KnightMares.

"Come on, Lelouch. We need to rescue Yuuri!!" he said determinedly as he climbed into his Gavalon, a light blue Frame with highlights of black.

Nodding, Lelouch ran towards his Gawain and took off, setting his destination to the place Suzaku told them of.

**~lloll~**

Meanwhile,

Yuuri opened his currently lidded eyes, taking in his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was having a headache.

He tried to stretch his arms and after realizing that they were roped together to the chair he was sitting in, he shook his head in all directions, trying to guess where he was.

His eyes landed upon a young brunette maiden sitting on the windowsill, staring at him.

"W-Who are you!? Where am I?! What did you do to me?!" he asked frantically.

The girl snickered. "Simply put, you're somewhere no one will find you… Once I'm done with this, I'll have _him_ in my arms!!!" An evil and maniacal laugh rang through the small and cramped room as Yuuri winced in pain, realizing that the tranquilizer was still running in his veins. "W-What did you inject into me?" he muttered weakly.

"Atroquinine. It's a slow-acting poison which targets the nervous system. After a few more moments, it'll corrode you and you'll fall into the fiery pits of Hell!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Yuuri felt his lids became heavy with weight. "You won't get away with this…" that was the last thing he spoke before he left his head droop, hanging from his neck, lifeless and un-moving.

**A/n: Finally… I spent three whole days trying type this one down… Oh well. Time for my other stories to get typed. **

**R & R!**

**xoxo,  
Ilyasviel16**


End file.
